


breathing

by taurogal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, SasuNaru - Freeform, inspirado en el arte de snow124, inspired by snow124's art, sns
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taurogal/pseuds/taurogal
Summary: our breathing, our gazes, our smiles... our souls became one.





	breathing

Sus respiraciones se volvian una misma.

Sus cuerpos, relajados contra el colchon, se mantenian ahi, en pronta cercania contra el cuerpo ajeno. El frio clima de Diciembre haciendo de las suyas y propiciando que la busqueda implacable de una fuente de calor fuera todo lo que aquellos muchachos inconscientemente hicieran en esa mañana de sabado.

Naruto alzo su diestra y la dejo caer y reposar en el diminuto espacio que habia entre los rostros de cada uno, mientras que Sasuke mantenia sus propias manos contra su pecho, sus piernas flexionadas en posicion fetal, tratando de mantener la mayor cantidad posible de temperatura en su cuerpo.

Sus pechos se alzaban y caian con facilidad, la tranquilidad de la habitacion permitiendoles a los jovenes el descanso que tanto necesitaban despues de haberse desvelado jugando Call of Duty en linea, a peticion del blondo obviamente.

La tenue pero molesta luz del sol comenzo a pasar entre los espacios que la cortina permitia al moverse suavemente con el viento que entraba por la ventana abierta. La gelida brisa causando en el Uzumaki que un escalofrio se aventurara por toda su espina dorsal; su cuerpo destapado gracias a la monopolizacion que estaba cometiendo el moreno de la sabana afelpada.

Los parpados del de zafiros se levantaron con pesadez pero, al enfocar la vista que tenia frente suyo, una sonrisa llena de perezosa felicidad no tardo en aparecer y alzar sus comisuras, haciendole separar sus labios y mostrar sus dientes.

Se quedo asi por un buen rato, admirando la serenidad que se podia apreciar en el rostro de su aun dormitado mejor amigo. La usual seriedad y rigidez que en esta residia desvanecida por la paz que solo el dormir a gusto podia causar.

Pasaron unos minutos mas antes de que los obscuros ojos- ese contraste tan marcado entre la luz que vivia en la mirada del de hebras doradas y la nula existencia de este en los del azabache siempre le parecia maravilloso a Naruto- fueran expuestos, tardando solo unos segundos para que enfocaran y se conectaran con los del de mofletes marcados.

El que apenas despertaba alzo una suspicaz ceja, la pregunta no siendo pronunciada pero aun asi estruendosa para el ajeno, el cual solo pudo responder con un "Hola, teme."

"Hola, dobe." Respondio el de cabellera negra.

Compartiendo miradas de complicidad y una sonrisa- diminuta en el caso de Sasuke y extremadamente grande en el de Naruto-, sus respiraciones se volvieron una misma en esa cama calentada por los dos cuerpos que en ella se encontraban tendidos.


End file.
